The Night of the Living Ed
by Beansie
Summary: Rewritten, spell checked, and scab labourer free! Nazz throws a slumber party out in the woods, but some uninvited visitors come to ruin it. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Nazz's Party

**The Night of the Living Ed  
Chapter 1

* * *

**

"So, what do you think?" asked Eddy to Sarah, who was looking at one of the dresses he was trying to sell to her.

"This is so embarrassing," said Double D who was pretending to be a manikin.

"Put a sock in it, Sockhead," Eddy whispered out of the corner of his mouth, but soon returned to the scam.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her again.

"I think you guys need to grow up!" said Sarah. She picked up the empty jar and slammed it over Eddy's head. She walked away rubbing her hands together as if she had just performed some notable deed.

"Goodbye frightful baby sister," Ed waved to her. He had been inside for the past four hours watching the Arikaran monster movie marathon and hadn't been helping them with their latest scam.

Eddy pulled the jar off his head and looked at Ed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Blame my parents, Eddy," replied Ed.

"Eddy, may I please get out of this wardrobe? It's quite uncomfortable," Double D complained, pulling and tugging at the tight dress.

"Hey guys," Nazz walked up to the booth. Double D pulled down on his hat to hide his face, hoping she hadn't seen him.

"Um, Double D, why are you wearing that dress?" asked Nazz.

Double D slipped the hat up slightly, making sure he was still covering his head, but that she could see his face. He looked down at it, looked up very red, and simply asked," What dress?"

"Ok...um, Eddy, I'm having a slumber party in the woods tonight and everyone's invited. Do you guys wanna come?" asked Nazz.

"Uh, sure," answered Eddy.

"Cool. See you there," She walked away.

"Eddy, I'm not one hundred percent sure I can-"

"Come on, Sockhead, don't bail out on me now," said Eddy, grabbing onto his head and pulling him so cose, their faces were almost touching.

"Alright, alright. I'll ask Mother and Father if I'm eligable to go to the sleepover. Now may I please change!" Double D pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy answered, rolling his eyes and walking away from the failed scam.

* * *

Ed and Eddy raced home. Double D, however, had to wait for his parents to come home from their jobs and see if it was alright for him to go, which it was. 

Eddy started packing immediately when he got home. He packed an extra pair of clothes, a flashlight, a sleeping bag, and some magazines. Ed only packed a sleeping bag while on the other hand, Double D packed a sleeping bag, an extra pair of clothes, his pajamas and slippers, a flashlight, extra batteries, sunscreen, a first aid kit, biology book, a dictionary, etc.

When they all finished packing, they set out into the woods for a fun night.

All of the kids from the cul-de-sac were there already except for the Eds.

"Come on, Nazz. I can't believe you actually invited them," Kevin complained irritably as the three Eds arrived.

"Hey, I'm so glad you could make it. I hope you have a fun time. Here, let me take your bags," offered Nazz.

"With these three here, nobody's gonna have fun," Kevin rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. Nazz quickly came out of the tent and rounded on him.

"You know, Kevin, at that party I threw at the beginning of the summer? Everyone had a blast!" Nazz replied, looking at the Eds. Ed gave his stupid grin, while Eddy just smiled downward, as Double D gave him a quite uncharacteristic glare, then smiled upward at Nazz.

"Yes Nazz, we had a...charming time," Double D said sarcastically, glaring back at Eddy.

"See Kev, loosen up."

Kevin rolled his eyes again and went inside the boys' tent.

* * *

The sky grew dark with many clouds, but no one seemed to notice due to the campfire. Everyone was out and sitting on a chair around it except for Ed and Nazz. 

"Alright, I got the marshmallows," Nazz called, coming out of one of the tents. Rolf quickly overturned his chair and raced toward her and the marshmallows.

"Chill dude, there's enough for everyone to have seven," Nazz replied.

Rolf looked disappointed, but sat back down again. She walked over to the small picnic table that was set up outside and put the large pack of marshmallows on it. She dug into her pockets and convenietly pulled out a pair of scissors which she used to cut open the pack. She poured it's contents onto a plate.

"Alright everyone, be nice now," Nazz said, though it didn't really make any difference. Everyone except Jimmy and Double D raced for the picnic table, pushing and shoving everyone who got in their way. When everyone was seated again, they began to tell their stories.

"...The old woman grabbed her broom as she opened her door to find-"

"Stop it, Jonny, your giving me the creeps!" begged Jimmy, as he hugged Sarah for protection.

"It's all make-believe, Jimmy, don't worry," Sarah tried to comfort him.

Suddenly a low, growling noise came from within the trees. It sounded almost like the howling of a...

"ARROOOARROOOARROOO!" it was coming closer. Jimmy hugged Sarah tighter than ever. Rolf had jumped ontop of Kevin's headand was squeezing him.

"AH! The beast approaches!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Calm down people! There are no such things as werewolves!" Double D turned back unsurely to Nazz. "Are there?"

"ARROOOARROOO!"

"Rolf has soiled his trousers yet again!"

"Sarah, what does it want!"

"Um, any ideas, Double D!" Eddy asked.

"ARROOOARROOOARROOOARROOO!" A shadowed creature jumped infront of the fire. The kids screamed.

"ARROOO! Check out my costume, guys! Pretty cool, huh?" Ed asked. He was wearing what appeared to be a Halloween costume that was a few sizes small.

"ED!" Sarah jumped ontop of him.

"NO SARAH, AUGHHHH!" Ed screamed as she hit any part of him she could find. Kevin rolled up his sleeves and headed toward Ed.

"Do not waste strengh, Kevin.The loud-mouthed child has him well under her control," Rolf said, holding Kevin back.When Sarah was done, she grinned deviously.

"Look, the fire's burning down. I'll go look for some wood," Kevin said, noting the fire.

"Kevin, I implore that you use the buddy system, as it's getting rather dark out," Double D warned.

"May Rolf assist you in this hunt?" asked Rolf.

"Whatever," answered Kevin as the two walked off.

"Rolf's ancestors would feel it incustommary and incorrect to roast these, how do you say smores? Yet they are very good. Yes? No?" stated Rolf as they disappeared into the woods.

"Um, Eddy, I don't like the way the-" Double D started.

"Shut up," Eddy inturrupted

"Do you think they'll be alright, Sarah?" asked Jimmy.

"Relax, Jimmy, they'll be fine," said Sarah as thunder was heard in the distance.

"AHHHHHH!" Jimmy jumped oto Sarah again.

"Way cool, huh Plank?" asked Jonny, as it started to downpouring.

"Oh great," complained Eddy.

"Oh! I'm all wet!" Nazz exclaimed. The kids went inside their tents, the larger one for the boys, the smaller for Nazz and Sarah.

"Is everyone here? Is everyone alright?" asked Double D when they were in the tent.

"Besides Rolf and Kevin, looks like it," answered Jonny.

"Oh no. I had all but forgotten about them. Do you think they're alright? What if they got hit by a tree, or struck by lightning, or-"

"Calm down Double D. Look, when the storms over, we'll go out and look for 'em," interrupted Eddy.

"Are you ok, Jimmy?" asked Ed, concerned.

"Thunderstorms just scare me, Ed, that's all," answered Jimmy, covering his head.

"There, there, Jimmy, it is alright," Ed said, pulling Jimmy toward him and hugged him.

"What is that hideous odor," Jimmy said, pushing away from him.

Ed reached in his pocket and pulled out a chunk of cheese. "How'd you get back in here, Sheldon?" Ed asked the peice of cheese as he ate part of it and stuuck it back in his pocket. Double D looked up, shook his head, and buried it in his hands, not feeling like having another arguement over _Sheldon_. He sighed, looked up, and glared at Eddy again. "I tried to tell you there was going to be a storm today, but you just wouldn't listen-"

"Shut up, Double D."

"Hey, I remember why my monster movie marathon was cancelled!" said Ed.

"Why Ed?" asked Eddy, gritting his teeth.

"There was an emergency report on some big thunderstorm. You know, Nazz was probably so busy planning this, she didn't even watch the news!" said Ed, laughing.

Eddy looked very annoyed at him and pounced on him. He was about to hit him when he heard familiar voices screaming outside.

"Oh no," shrieked Jonny.

"Kevin and Rolf..." Double D trailed off.

* * *

**A/N- So this is the rewriten version. Personally, I did somewhat like the old version, but it never completely worked for me. The old name of the story was _Nazz's Party_. However, all of my EENE stories (besides _How the Eds Met_) have titles like the show, so it is now _The Night of the Living Ed_. Also, I thought it a wonderful opportunity to use this new system thingy! I think I'll do this with _How the Eds Met _and _Saved by the Ed_! This was an old story idea that my little brother gave me. Crap, that kid came up with half of the story ideas I've written. Ugh... **

**Please tell me if I have any characters' personalities off. I haven't watched the show in about four months (I'm starting to slip up on personalities.) Don't get me wrong. I still love the Ed-boys. But I'm currently having this whole Harry Potter phase because the new sixth book is coming out inten more days. Wow. This thing still had the To be ContinuED... at the bottom. I haven't done that in about a year...I think I'll bring it back. I like it...I don't know about you, but...**

**A special shout out to WhyYouLittle35, tom, Captain Howdy 611, spideyfreak16, dacoolgurl4, Sara2000, and XlonelyXloserX**, **my origial seven reviewers! Thanks a lot you guys! Sorry I deleted this!**

**Well, anyways, please review!

* * *

**

**To be continuED...**


	2. More Disappearances

**The Night of the Living Ed  
Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Kevin and Rolf..." Double D trailed off. The tent door opened and two girls were standing outside in the rain. 

"Was that Kevin and Rolf, guys?" asked Nazz, with a worried expression on her face. Jonny nodded his head.

"Um, could we come in, it...wet out here," asked Sarah.

"Sure, Sarah!" said Jimmy, moving the boys away from the door so the two could walk in. The two girls sat down.

"Here, you look cold," said Double D, offering the girls a blanket.

"Thanks, Double D," said Sarah. No one talked for the next few seconds until Nazz asked, "Do you think Kevin and Rolf are alright?" Jimmy and Jonny shrugged. With Rolf in the _Urban Rangers_, they were pretty confident, but alone, they weren't much of a team.

Ed suddenly gasped. "Maybe the belly button eater got them!"

"Ed, there's no such thing as monsters," said Eddy, rolling his eyes.

"I have told you over and over again and again, Ed, those monster movies of yours are going to rot your brain like an old expired banana," said Double D.

"Quack?"

"Yeah..." Eddy started.

"What if there really is something out there, you guys?" asked Nazz.

"Impossible, Nazz. there are absolutely no such thing as monsters," said Double D.

"Well, you didn't seem that confident earlier," Nazz replied.

"Look!" Eddy interrupted before the arguement could go any farther."They probably ran home because of the rain, ok? They're fine."

"Then why'd they scream, Eddy?" Ed challenged.

"Maybe they slipped and fell down a hill or tripped over a log," suggested Jonny, looking to the left and to the right as if he had lost something.

"Maybe the lizard man got them," Eddy muttered, smirking. Ed gasped and started backing away from Double D.

"Lizard Man?" Ed exclaimed, crawling back towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders, and started shaking him violently.

"What did you do to Kevin and Rolf!"

"I sw-wear, E-Ed, it w-wasn't m-me!" Double D stuttered between shakes. Eddy grabbed Ed off Double D, but Ed clung onto Eddy.

"Get off!" said Eddy as he threw Ed off onto Sarah.

"Ha, ha, hello loveable baby sister, he, he..." said Ed as Sarah punched him in the nose and threw him, almost knocking down the tent.

"I told you to never touch me again!"

"Ow," said Ed, looking around vaguely. "What was I doing?" Everyone looked at him for a minute.

"Um, its almost midnight, why don't we go to bed. I'm tired," Jimmy said after glancing at Double D's watch.

"Hey, look guys, it stopped raining," said Nazz. All the kids peeked out of the tent except Jonny who continuedlooking around for something.

"Plank! PLANK?" he cried out. He climbed out of the tent and ran into the woods from where he came calling for Plank.

"Grr...JONNY! GET BACK HERE!" ordered Sarah loudly. The kids chased after him in the woods until he finally ran into him and Plank. They started heading back towards the tents when Jimmy tripped over something.

"Ow...What's this...a horseshoe?" said Jimmy, holding it up for the rest to see.

"Look guys, its Kevin's hat!" exclaimed Nazz, pointing towards it.

"I don't want my bones extracted from my body, Eddy!" proclaimed Ed, his hair standing six times taller than it's usual.

"Relax Ed," said Eddy, rolling his eyes again. Jimmy shieked and ran away. Sarah ran after him. Nazz grabbed the horseshoe and the hat, and the rest of the kids ran after them.

* * *

The kids all tried to go to sleep in the tent, trying to believe Kevin and Rolf ran home, but why would they leave their belongings in the woods? Kevin never went anywhere without his hat - if he could prevent it - and Rolf's family gave the oldest male child of the family a lucky horseshoe which is considered sacred, or at least that's what Double D read in his culture book. Jonny woke up suddenly, well if he was sleeping in the first place. He had heard banging outside. He opened the tent door since he was closest and peered outside. There was defently someone or something out there. 

"Let me in!" the voice of a boy exclaimed, scrambling into the tent.

"KEVIN?" asked Jonny. Kevin covered Jonny's mouth and put a finger up to his own.

"Shh, what are you, stupid? They might hear," Kevin warned.

"Who?" Jonny whispered.

"The Kanker Sisters!"

"The Kankers? What are they doing out at a time like this?" asked Jonny.

"Searching for the Eds, thats what."

Jonny looked over to where the Eds were sleeping and then looked back at Kevin. "Should we wake them?" Ed started to roll around from left to right and suddenly shot up. "Good morning, mom," he said," hey, your not my mom...KEVIN?"

"Shut up, dork."

"You know, Ed, some of us are actually trying to get to sleep," replied Eddy, growling at him angrily from under his sleeping bag.

"Eddy, Kevin's here!" said Ed as he started shaking Eddy. Eddy rolled over and looked at him, clearly still half asleep.

"Kevin's at home, Ed."

"No, look." Ed turned Eddy's head toward the tent entrance. Eddy's eye's got wider. Kevin sat before him. His face had tiny cuts in it, and he had a tear in his clothes. His hair was full of very small twigs, and he looked as he had run a marathon. "W-w-what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"Oh, Rolf and I met up with the Kankers, and I'm hiding from them now."

"The Kankers! What the heck are they up to now?"

"They're planning to capture you three," said Kevin, referring to the Eds. Eddy slowly turned his head toward his other friend who was still asleep. "Double D?" he managed to squeak. Double D groaned softly, rubbed his eyes, and then opened them half way.

"Kevin's got something to tell you," Eddy said.

At that, Double D was wide awake, staring at Kevin, awaiting the news.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Double Dreeb," said Kevin. "The Kanker Sisters heard all about Nazz's sleepover, and are out in the woods looking for you three."

"The Kankers! How do they know about Nazz's sleepover?" he squeaked so high, it was barely audible.

"You think I know?"

Double D was quiet for the next minute, trying to piece the puzzle together and collect his words.

"Fine then, Kevin, I suppose Ed and Eddy and I will be leaving so the rest of you can have a good and hopefully enjoyable night sleep without us three being a burden to you all," said Double D, standing up in the small space.

"Oh, come on, Sockhead, the first time we're ever invited to something-"

"Remember that hide-and go-speak game we played? We were invited then," Ed corrected.

"Shut up, Lumpy, I'm trying to make a point here," Eddy told Ed. Double D smirked. "_Second_ time we're invited to something, and you have to go and take the fun out of it!"

"I was only concerned about the wellfare of the rest of the kids, Eddy," Double D said.

"Oh, don't even go and start with the vocabulary, Sockhead," Eddy complained.

"What I'm trying to get to is-"

"Honestly, you guys don't have to leave," Nazz interrupted, crawling towards them.

"Your awake, Nazz?" Ed asked.

"This whole time, Ed," Nazz answered.

"So you know about the Kankers?" asked Kevin.

"Yep," replied Nazz, handing him back his hat, "and you, well, I really see no need in having you leave either, not with them running around. Besides, Double D's got that first aid kit, right?"

"Jimmy? JIMMY! You guys, Jimmy's missing now, too!" shieked the now awake Sarah.

"What are you talking about, Sarah? He's right here sleeping..." Nazz stopped. Jimmy was not in his sleeping bag. The kids started calling out his name.

* * *

**Flashback, 1:42a.m**.

It was drizzling outside. Jimmy woke up. He had to go to the bathroom really bad now. He went outside of the tent to go. When he was done, he started back for the tent, but got lost. He walked around for ten minutes before he came to the Trailer Park.

"Oh no, Sar-" Jimmy was cut off. May and Marie wrapped a red hankerchief around his mouth, laughing.

"We know exactly what to do with you," said Lee as the three laughed together.

* * *

**Flashfoward, 2:11a.m**

"Plank says he thinks that the Kankers got him, too," said Jonny.

"I ain't listening to no floorboard, Jonny," said Kevin.

"I must agree with Plank, Kevin. Like he stated earlier, from what Jonny tells us anyway, using others as bait to get the three of us there is quite ingenious and sensable plan for them," said Double D.

"Shut up, nerdo," addressed Kevin.

"You know they're both right, though, Kev, both Double D and, well, Plank," said Nazz, giving the piece of wood a odd glance.

"So, what do we do now? Rescue Rolf and Jimmy and put ourselves in danger, especially the Eds, or hope that they're lucky enough to get away like Kevin, putting them in a worse situation?"

Everyone was surprised to hear the blonde talk this intellegently, considering how she could act sometimes.

Sarah started to fidgitly move around. "Come on, you guys, we can't just leave poor Jimmy with them," she finally said.

"Yeah, well what if we get caught, you think the punishment will be bad for you guys? Imagine ours," said Eddy.

"Look, we'll take a vote, who wants to go, who wants to stay," said Nazz. At the responce, she got three to go, three to stay with one vote left, hers.

"Well, I think we should go," she said, making the official score 4/3. All the kids started getting up, some moaning and complaining, except Sarah.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" asked Double D.

"I-I'm just scared what of what they might do to us."

"Me too. Also, I'm one of the Eds, so I should be twice as nervous. Come on, I'll walk with you," Double D offerred, pulling her up to her feet.

"Gee, thanks, Double D," said Sarah as the two walked out of the tent and into the full moon's light.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my two - count 'em - two reviewers - ****GenesisDragon****and** **picklsnnort****! I'd just like to say one thing, specifically to you, picklsnnort. Firstly, in the first chapter of this, you siad that I had messed up on one part: I had Rolf saying dude. Well, actually, that was my own fault. Nazz was actually the one saying dude, I just didn't day that very clearly. I went back and fixed it though if you want to see. And I also like your rating with the slices of pickle and stuff like that.**

**And my Wizard of Ed story too you reviewed. The first chapter I think I have them close enough to their personalities, but for the later chapters - I haven't watched the show in four months. I don't remember it completely, so I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. I'll try to sit down everyday for the next week (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is coming out soon!) for some EENE! I swear I will! Then, I will try to rewrite chapters 2-4 the best I can. Sorry about all the misspelling and typos and stuff though.**

**Over at my website, Pass the Gravy Please, I have struck a bargain with the Eds. They agreed to come in once a month to answer you guys' questions - provided I give them three jawbreakers each. We decided to close it down since all four of us were still busy in school and no one was asking questions. Whoever, we feel that we could try to open it up again. So please, go and visit them! And you can ask them anything at all - well, within a ratinglimit. PG-13! Alright! Go talk to the Ed-boys! And would anyone mind sparing some short change, I'm running a bit low one jawbreaker money here...

* * *

**

**To be continuED...**


	3. Rescues and Kankers

**The Night of the Living Ed  
Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The kids got out of the tent and began to walk into the woods being as quiet as they possibly could. Nazz and Kevin were leading in front, Ed and Eddy walked behind them, Jonny was deep in conversation with Plank, and Double D and Sarah brought up the rear.

"So what the heck are we gonna do to get them outta there without getting caught?" Kevin asked Nazz.

"I don't know, try not to get caught and if we do, hope we don't get stuck there," Nazz simply answered.

"What made you vote to go and get them, Stupid? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Eddy asked irratated.

"Remember what?" Ed asked spacing out.

"And when we get back, I'm gonna get a whole jar of granola nuts, how's that sound, Plank?" Jonny asked.

"-------------------------------," Plank resonded.

"Relax, Sarah, we'll get Jimmy back," Double D reasurred.

"But what if we don't, what if he's stuck with them forever. Jimmy can't handle that, Double D, he just can't, he isn't... " Sarah said as Double D tripped over a tree root. She kept trailing on and on, not realizing he wasn't there anymore. When he looked up, the kids were gone, he couldn't see anyone. He started to walk backwards. He hollored for them, but they didn't hear him. Then he heard some russling in the the bushes. He looked up terrified, waiting for whichever Kanker it was to swoop down and grab him. It came out, but it wasn't a Kanker. Instead it was a skunk. Double D shrieked and his eyes widened as it turned around.

"Oh my, eww, putrid, disgusting, repulsing, unsanitary, injurious-" Double D was cut off. The same red hankerchief covered his mouth and muffled his voice. He looked up in horror as he saw Marie Kanker. "Hey, cupcake, what you doin' out here at this time of night?" she asked. Double D mumbled something inaudibly. She just laughed and carried him to the Trailer Park.

* * *

"... He's scared of them, Double D, you understand that, right...Double D? You guys, Double D's missing!" Sarah exclaimed. All the kids stopped and looked back at her. 

"But he was right here, how could he have been kidnapped with none of us noticing?" Nazz said.

"I, I don't know you guys, but he's gone now, and it's all my fault," Sarah said.

"Ain't your fault, Sarah, it was bound to happen," Kevin said.

"Well, there goes our brains, now what?" Eddy asked.

"We sneak into the Trailor Park and get Rolf and Jimmy, and then Double D. Since he's one of the Eds he would probably be having higher security. And by the way, Kev, what did they do with you and Rolf?" Nazz asked. Kevin gave her a look before answering.

"Locked us up in one of the metal dog cages, one of the worst things I smelled in my life," Kevin grimaced.

"Where was the cage?" Nazz asked.

"By the Kankers' trailer outside," he answered.

"Then they probably put Double D inside," Nazz stated.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed.

"So how about Ed and Eddy distract the Kankers-"

"Forget it," Eddy said.

"Yeah, no shirt, no shoes, no laundry," Ed said agreeing with Eddy.

"Do you want Rolf, Jimmy, and Double D back or what?" Nazz asked. Eddy groaned.

"Like I was saying, Ed and Eddy will be the distractments, Jonny, Sarah, and um, Plank, will get Rolf and Jimmy out of the cage, and Kevin and I will get Double D," Nazz said.

"Why us?" Kevin asked.

"Less people in that trailer the better, everyone agree?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, we can finally be super heroes, Plank," Jonny said.

"All, ... all right, I'm in," Sarah said.

"Twenty knots in the sailor's boots," Ed said.

Kevin and Eddy groaned and nodded. "All right, lets go," Nazz said. They headed toward the Trailer Park. After they finally found it, they stopped in the bush.

"Ok, you guys know the plan, right?" Nazz whispered. The kids nodded. Ed and Eddy gulped and walked into the Trailer Park.

"Look, Lee, it's Ed and Eddy," May said pointing towards them.

"Didn't think this would actually be this easy, Lee smiled evilly in their direction. Ed and Eddy took off running with May and Lee hot on their heels. They ran through the woods and ended up in Ed's back yard.

"Man, Ed, don't these guys ever give up," Eddy said lookeing over his shoulder. They were still chasing them. Eddy hopped over the fence and Ed ran through it leaving a large hole big enough for May and Lee to squeeze through. He opened his basement window and the two slid in. Eddy quickly locked it and the two Kankers were haulted Ed's house. Eddy panted and the two softly laughed together, but not for long. Lee was holding May and smashing her head into Ed's window.

"Do something, Eddy! Do something quick!" Ed pleaded holding on to Eddy's legs shaking with his eyes closed. Eddy looked around the room and stopped at the corner.

"Quick! Ed! Pick up your bed and prop it against the wall!" Eddy instructed. Ed did so. It seemed to help a bit, but not much. They ran out of Ed's room and locked the door from the outside, then went up the stairs and locked that door.

"You think we're safe, Ed?" Eddy asked as there was a loud crash from the basement.

"Ahhh! Hurry, Eddy, we have to get away!" Ed said. They ran outside and made for the backyard again. Ed pushed the shed in front of his window, tearing up the grass as he slid it over.The Kankers were trapped. They had been searching Ed's basement for the two.

"Whoa, ha, Ed, how about that then?" Eddy said panting. They went back to the Trailer Park.

* * *

"Hurry up, guys, or I think I'll be stuck like this forever," Jimmy said. With both Jimmy and Rolf trapped in a cage, there wasn't much room to move around in. 

"Stop complaining, sapless Jimmy, you are giving Rolf a migrane," Rolf said.

"Come on, Jonny, hurry up," Sarah said.

"Almost got it, there," Jonny said as the cage's door swung open and Rolf and Jimmy fell out still entangled in each other. Rolf cllimbed out of the knot first.

"Rolf, the son of a shephard, thanks Jonny the woodboy and boisterous Sarah, and is in their debt for-"

"Give it a break, Rolf, are you all right, Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"I feel queasy, Sarah, hold me," Jimmy said falling into Sarah's arms.

* * *

You smell better already, sweety," Marie said. She had literally thrown him into the bathtub while he was still wearing his clothes and was trying to get the skunk stink off of him. 

"Let, me go," Double D fought to get out of the tub, but Marie was a lot stronger.

"Hold still, silly," she said. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Marie asked. She had a clothes clip over her nose so she sounded like she had a cold.

"It's May, I need to use the bathroom," May's voice was heard from outside the door. "Hold on, I'm coming! Stay right there, honey." Marie walked to the door and unlocked it. Nazz and Kevin were standing outside.

"What are you-OW!" Marie said as Kevin kicked her down and she hit her head off the toilet. She wasn't unconscious, but she was still a bit dazed.. Nazz pulled Double D out of the tub and the three ran out of the house and back into the woods with everyone else.

"Whoa, Double D, you stink," Eddy held his nose when he saw the three come to the campsite.

"Yeah, never thought it would be you and not me," Ed said.

"You do stink, Lumpy," Eddy corrected. Ed lifted his arm and smelled under it.

"Yep, sure do, Eddy," Ed said putting it down again. All the kids slept in the boys' tent that night except Double D. He slept in the girls' alone.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update this, you guys, I've had the hugest writer's block. Please tell me what you think, though. This chapter was especially fun to write, the skunk part just came to me, as did Ed and Eddy trapping May and Marie in Ed's basement, though my brother gave me the idea for Marie giving Double D the bath, I just edited it down a bit.  
**

**Speaking of May, though, I have one thing to explain. Before Marie opens the bathroom door and she hears May's voice, it was actually Nazz's voice. For those of you who didn't know, Erin Fitzgerald does the voice of both Nazz and May in the TV show (well besides for some episodes, Tabitha St. Germaine was the original voice for Nazz).**

**A special thanks to superdork398 for the what, six reviews? I really appreciate it and I'd like to dedicate this chappie to you! I'll read those other stories when I findthe time! I'm currently trying to finish the sixth Harry Potter book so I can update that story! I don't care for KND or FOP too much, but I will try to read them! Also! In two days we're going on vacation down to North Carolina for a week, so I won't be here! I'll do what I can, though!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

* * *

**

The Ed


End file.
